Strange Power
by The Silent Wanderer
Summary: A new weapon has gotten the attention of the Gundam Pilots, but the weapon is more then just a weapon.
1. The Weapon

Hello, The Wanderer here This is my second story that I have posted, so be a little kind, but do give constructive criticism. I hope you like this story; it's a Gundam Wing fanfic with my own character playing the lead, so if you don't like that kind of thing I'm telling you now that it's based more around my character.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, I'm just a lowly college student having a little fun, so please don't sue little old me!  
  
Rated PG/PG-13: I don't think it's really a pg-13 fic, but I'm really being careful until I know my way around here better! ^_~. (Nude, and violent content maybe a swear-word here or there)  
  
Okay enough is enough! On with the Fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mission excepted."  
  
The familiar words flowed from Heero's mouth in response to yet another mission given to the five Gundam pilots by the scientists. They all knew what they needed to accomplish in their roles to destroy the targeted base.  
  
Heero turned around to stare at each of the four individuals standing behind him and his laptop. Duo gave Heero a mischievous smile, but darker tones shown in his eyes. Wufie had his eyes closed, hand clenched in a half raised position, muscles tense for action. Trowa stood still against the wall, his long bangs covering both eyes instead of just one. A frown was etched into Quatra's face, where a smile could usually be found. They all knew their duty and as Heero stood up from his chair they all went into action, each one going to their beloved Gundams. Their target was Alpha Base 51 top-secret test facility, which was being run by an outside source instead of the false identity of a government facility. Rumored to have stared testing a new, very dangerous weapon technology, and a threat that needed to be stopped immediately. They would go and collect what they could of the weapon, then destroy the base. In the predawn of morning, at 500 hours they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl of about sixteen glanced out from the clear barrier, which stood between her and the Alpha base scientists. The see-through barrier kept her from the tastes and sounds of the outside room, which was filled with huge computers scattered everywhere. Another day of testing would start shortly. For the last couple of days she had known some peace, because of a malfunction in one of the computers. A sudden spike in her powers had caused it a week ago.  
  
When morning came her joy had left her, as the only reason for the scientists to gather would be for more testing. The head of the project left a while ago a slight hope had reached her, but then she saw that the others were still making preparations for the day. So her torture would still come to pass. A woman scientist went to the intercom that was the only outside connect between her and the outside world, "Test subject Alpha 1. Please step to the test site." The girl glared at the scientist who calmly looked at her. "My name is Hikari," the girl softly stated to the woman scientist. The scientist calmly pushed the bottom to the intercom, "Alpha 1, go to the test site now or we will resort to force," the woman said with chilling tranquility. Hikari just glared at the woman not moving an inch. The woman's eyebrow scrunched up in irritation, "fine, have it your way," she said as she pressed a button. In the next moment Hikari's restraints on her wrists and ankles constricted, throwing her to the ground. The flexible metal rods slowly dragged a struggling Hikari to a hanging position away from her living section in the almost indestructible translucent cell.  
  
Hikari waited fearfully for the next test to begin. She had no escape from the pain that would envelope her the moment the test would commence, but those with the white coats showed no empathy. They had long put it aside. To them she wasn't even human; to them she was only a thing that they collected data from so that they could harness her strange abilities. They had stopped treating her as anything else even going so far as to stop giving her clothes, to hide her female form. They hide behind the precaution of safety, seeing that every time she was given clothes she would end up destroying them when she activated one of her more destructive abilities. She understood their fear but knew that even with her abilities she would never purposely kill another human being, but they would have never believed such a creature with her power to have her kind of value for life. Hikari briefly looked in the direction of the entrance to the facility. She glared at the man who had just walked into the room, a shorter individual with a baseball cap following behind, but Hikari didn't pay any attention to the man's new companion, she was closely watching the man in charge of the testing, Dr. Smith. When he smiled at her, her stomach got queasy, and she looked away from the two.  
  
Hikari sucked in her breath as she saw one of the other scientists move toward the machine that controlled the start of the testing. It would begin shortly. Hikari slowed her breath as she calmed herself down, trying to steel her will to fight against them forcing her to evoke her ability of shielding. The sound of electricity sounded in her contained cell. With out warning, an electric bolt shot out from the wall behind her. When it hit Hikari the wrenching pain caused her to whimper in pain, even with her long practiced control over her mind, it was almost too much for her to handle. Suddenly the pain increased ten fold, making Hikari scream from the intensity of the voltage.  
  
At that very moment the building shuddered. All the lights went out, along with the electricity, which had been causing Hikari excruciating pain. Finally the red emergency lights turned on to light up the testing room. Another shudder rocked the building. Suddenly the base intercom sounded.  
  
"All personal go to their assigned locations, we are under attack. I repeat! We are under attack. All personal go to their assigned locations..."  
  
Hikari hardly heard the voice over the intercom; she was still recovering from the last part of the overload during the testing caused by the attack. Tears ran down her face as the last of the affects of the test wore off, leaving her bereft. Then a thought of hope entered her mind. She looked up into the room outside of the barrier. The base was under attack, it seemed as if they had forgotten her in the time of crisis. No one was in the room. They had all left, thinking that she was safe enough behind her almost indestructible barrier. Hikari moved her hands around in her restraints, feeling how much they had been weakened by both the extra amount of electric shock and her mental shield working against the hold. This time she didn't hold back on her ability. The computers in the lab were all shut down in the hour of crisis, so she wasn't worried about any data being collected from using her power to further advance their research. She easily broke through the already loosened wrist constraints. Hikari fell to the ground feeling her first taste of freedom in a very long time. Though she knew the walled barrier in front of her would be a much bigger problem to solve before real freedom could be reached.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Minutes before ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo walked down the restricted hallway of the Alpha Base. No one questioned his presence for he was wearing the assigned uniform of a technician who was allowed clearance in this particular area. He had his usual baseball cap pulled down over his face covering most of his facial features. Though he kept himself wary, he knew if any one took notice of him they would figure out that he wasn't suppose to be there. From memory he walked down the hall according to the map he had been given to find the data on the new weapon technology. Finally he came to the room that was suppose to hold the data he needed to collect, now all he had to do was wait for the diversion that Wufie and his Gundam, Shenlong, would provided. Suddenly he heard footsteps pause behind him. "Hey," said a male voice, Duo's hands went clammy.  
  
"Are you the technician that I've been asking for? Because if you are it would really be great to finally get that kink out of one of the testing instruments," Duo sighed inwardly as his nervousness of being discovered disappeared with the man's words. Duo nodded giving the man a good measured "yes sir," a wide smile appearing across his face. The man came up by the door so that he was in front of Duo, "great then come this way Lieutenant Max," Addressing Duo by his strips, he opened the door. Duo was surprised that the man didn't ask for any identification other then his nametag. The guy had a white trench coat with glasses perched on the end of his nose. The man smiled as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Duo felt his nerves peek again as they got to the identification section that had been on the map. He hoped Heero had already hacked into the system for it to recognize him as Lieutenant Max. The man beside Duo reached the system before him, carelessly putting his hand on the identification pad. The system flashed green notifying the two that the man was clear. Then it was Duo's turn. The system took no longer then ten seconds for the light to go green. Duo turned to the man smiling at him, "So what seems to be the problem?" he asked, trying not to jump for joy, though knowing Heero could never make a mistake, being the perfect soldier and all. 


	2. Boy meets Weapon

Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, I'm just a lowly college student having a little fun, so please don't sue little old me!  
  
Rated PG/PG-13: I don't think it's really a pg-13 fic, but I'm really being careful until I know my way around here better! ^_~. (Nude, and violent content maybe a swear-word here or there)  
  
Okay enough is enough! On with the Fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ From Last time:  
  
Duo felt his nerves peek again as they got to the identification section that had been on the map. He hoped Heero had already hacked into the system for it to recognize him as Lieutenant Max. The man beside Duo reached the system before him, carelessly putting his hand on the identification pad. The system flashed green notifying the two that the man was clear. Then it was Duo's turn. The system took no longer then ten seconds for the light to go green. Duo turned to the man smiling at him, "So what seems to be the problem?" he asked, trying not to jump for joy, though knowing Heero could never make a mistake, being the perfect soldier and all. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The main system fried again, we didn't anticipate the extent of the power Alpha 1 had exhibited after a test was conducted," Duo gave him a weird look. The man just laughed.  
  
"You'll see what I mean, but it's sure a shame we can only look and not touch. Don't get me wrong, you wouldn't want to get your valuables destroyed, if you know what I mean," he said disappointment clear on his face.  
  
Duo didn't know what the doctor meant or what to expect when entering the next room. He did know that the data that he needed to complete for his mission was in the next room. He just hoped Wufie would hurry up with that distraction.  
  
When Duo entered the room his eyes went wide. Super computers were massed together, wires seeping from all directions.  
  
All the wires seemed to connect to a huge walled in barrier, a couple hundred feet in height and length, making a massive see-through cube.  
  
But, what he saw inside the walled area made him stiffen as he stared at the figure inside. She was clad in nothing, her nude body open for all to see.  
  
Long auburn hair cascaded down her body framing her fit but pale figure. Her eye's flashed a hazel changing from blue to a light green.  
  
His chest tightened at the way she was restrained against a bar hanging from the ceiling, hands held high above her head, her legs dangled, held by another metal clasp from the ground. It reminded him of Jesus at the cross.  
  
The girl hung limb as she glared at the scientists who were moving among the multiple computers. None of the scientists seemed to notice her as they carried on with there work.  
  
"Oh it looks like their going to conduct another test. You'll get to see the shielding ability that we have been trying to research. We have been using electric volts as a stimulus to get her to activate the ability. She tries to fight us, but her efforts are always in vain.  
  
If we can figure out how she does it, we can build a system that is as good or better then an advanced system that one of the five Gundams uses," the Man smiled with enthusiasm.  
  
The doctor reminded Duo of the children at L2, who would poke a dead animal with a stick. Their grimy hands wrapped around a piece of scrape metal as their big round eyes try to see if the thing would move.  
  
Duo looked the man over, "why is she naked, and restrained in a closed environment?" he asked. The man lifted one side of his mouth in a crooked grin.  
  
"We couldn't keep her clothed without her burning them away with her ability of destruction, which we are still trying to harness.  
  
After a few attempts of trying to keep her clothed, the people higher up thought it to dangerous to keep getting so close to her, so now she is kept in that cell twenty four seven, she even grows her on garden for sustenance.  
  
You can see why they thought it necessarily though, upon seeing what that girl can do I think I agree in keeping her in controllable manacles. If she ever got free of that cell the world would be in great danger," Duo remained silent, though not liking what he was hearing.  
  
He watched the girl as her demeanor changed from hidden fear to real terror, a sense of protectiveness for the girl reached new heights. Duo's jaw clenched as he watched the girl wanting to help, but knowing he had the mission to think about.  
  
"Oh it looks as if their ready to start. Here put these on," the man said as he threw dark goggles at Duo.  
  
Duo put the goggles over his eyes when a woman went to a machine in the middle of the room, signaling every one to put on their headgear.  
  
Duo focused on the girl again her eyes were closed, her face tranquil, none of the fear he had seen a moment ago played on her face.  
  
Suddenly a buzzing sound rose from the cube. A small lightning bolt shot out from the wall behind the girl. It struck the girl within the cube, dancing around her, causing welts to form on some places on her body.  
  
She grimaced in pain, but didn't show any other signs of harm. Abruptly, the bolt of lightening brightened. The girl let out a horrible scream, her body withered in her restraints.  
  
Duo saw a blue light envelope the girl as the whole base shuttered from an impact coming from outside, the lights shutting off.  
  
The building shook with the attack of Wufei's Gundam.  
  
The emergency lights went on with a voice on their intercom blasting instructions for people to get to their designated areas. All the people rushed out of the room shutting every thing off as they did so.  
  
Duo silently cursed at seeing them shut the computers down, and went into the shadows as the last group of people left the room.  
  
The man he had come with forgetting all about Duo in the sudden enemy attack, ran out of the room as well.  
  
Duo knew that getting the data from the computers would be a waist of time. With the building crumbling around him there wasn't enough time to restart all the computers, so he would collect the next best thing, the girl.  
  
As Duo went into action he turned to look over at the cubed cell and was surprised as he watched the girl free herself from her restraints.  
  
She crawled over to the clear wall that kept her from the outside world. She put a hand to the wall as a blue glow came forth to envelope the wall around her hand. The wall around her hand warped a little but did not brake through. The girl angrily hit the wall with her hand, and then sat back in defeat.  
  
Materializing from the shadows Duo treaded across to the wall of the barrier. She noticed the movement and jerked her head up to meet his eyes.  
  
Fear crossed her faces as she rapped her arms around her body. He had just seen the extensive power she had used, so was a little taken aback by her reaction. Though, the torture endured from the tests could explain her fear.  
  
He gave her a small reassuring smile, coming up to the wall and looking around for a door of some kind. After a moment of him searching, the girl saw what he was trying to do and her eyes widened.  
  
She bounded to her feet coming to stand before him placing her hands against the wall were he had his on the other side.  
  
He turned his eyes to her stopping in his search for a door. Her voice was muffled as she yelled to him to go to the far left side of the wall.  
  
Another shudder rocked the building shaking them in place. She ushered him with her hand to follow her as she ran to the left. He ran after her finally seeing her stop at a place in the wall that was a different shade then the surrounding material.  
  
In the wall there was a keypad with digits set into the wall was almost invisible. She knocked on the wall to get his attention.  
  
The attack outside was getting louder, muffling her voice to the point that he couldn't understand what she was saying.  
  
Duo shook his head not comprehending her words. The girl's lip went up in thought, then her face lit up as she shook her hands to get his attention.  
  
She made her hand into a shape of an "A" which she then made a "7" and then proceeded in this manner until Duo finally got the code that she gave him and he entered it into the panel. The door made a hissing sound then slowly opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari watched as the door slide back on its hedges. The air that met her brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
She hesitantly stepped out of the cell, her first taste of freedom over powering her sense of danger from the attack being wedged outside. She looked up at the boy when material was rapped around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, Babe looks like your happy to be out of there," He said, as he finished stripping from his over shirt which he had given her some modesty back.  
  
She clutched the material to her body as if it were a shield in itself, putting her arms through and buttoning the shirt up.  
  
She shyly met the boy's eyes, "thank you," she said glancing down to see that the shirt was just long enough to reach her mid-thigh.  
  
He then grabbed her hand, "come on, we can't stay here, this place is going to be a big hole in the ground in about a few minutes. if my watch is correct," he said as he pulled her out of the room and into the halls of the base.  
  
Hikari knew the boy was about her age, so was surprised how much of military tactics he know as he lead her out of the crumbling building, his brown braid trailing after him.  
  
Hikari saw the exit sign ahead of them her heart jumping to her throat as the thought of successfully escaping took over her thoughts.  
  
But before they could reach the door gunshots resounded all around them. She heard a grunt of pain from the boy, but instead of stopping he quickened the pace that he had set for them.  
  
They rushed out of the building and come upon a battlefield. Fires and shots range all around them.  
  
Hikari's eyes widened at the scene as she stared at the Gundam, which was laying waist to the base. A group of Mobil Dolls tried to surround the Gundam, but the more powerful Gundam easily beat the Mobil Dolls.  
  
Hikari was then pulled back to herself when the boy forced her to run again. The boy dragged her as they left the scene behind trying to get away from the people who were shooting at them.  
  
Some how they lost their pursuers in the madness of the attacking Gundam. Finally they reached a side building that had its roof missing and ran behind it to the wire fence that enclosed the base.  
  
The boy lifted a part of the fence pushing her forward, making her run faster. They ran into a forest of wild oaks, dodging twigs and branches as the boy pushed Hikari forward.  
  
Finally after running for sometime they came to a clearing, but the site that greeted Hikari stopped her cold. There resting in a sitting position was another Gundam.  
  
The boy turned to her a half smile on his lips which some how, at this moment, did not match his suddenly dark filled eyes. Fear caught in Hikari's heart, as she comprehended whom this boy was.  
  
"Your going to kill me aren't you," Hikari stated, her voice a whisper of ice.  
  
The boy laughed at her comment, crossing his arms, "Na. Babe, if I'd wanted to kill ya, you would have already been dead. In a matter of speaking, my mission was to acquire you before the base was destroyed. So don't worry, your safe with me. I wouldn't want to risk my mission being a complete loss by your death now would I?" he told her, turning back to his Gundam.  
  
"Lets go, we can't stay, they'll find us to easily here," he then turned back to Hikari, a cryptic smile appearing on his face, "or would you much rather stay here and let them take you back to the hell you were living in. I know I wouldn't."  
  
Hikari took a quick glance in the direction of the base and a shiver ran through her being. The boy smiled knowingly and turned back to his Gundam, knowing she would follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEHEHE enough for now.I have more written, but I want to give a day or so before I post it.I know At lest one person read my fic.  
  
Thank you so much Lorimlowe2! You are my first review!_!. You inspired me to add this next chapter sooner then planned.(I Wonder what I'll be like after several people review.()_() or even if I get another reviewer*gasp*.I hope so)  
  
Well any ways thanks for reading ja ne for now!! 


	3. Power Link

Repeat..after me!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, I'm just a lowly college student having a little fun, so please don't sue little old me!  
  
Rated PG/PG-13: I don't think it's really a pg-13 fic, but I'm really being careful until I know my way around here better! ^_~. (Nude, and violent content maybe a swear-word here or there)  
  
Okay enough is enough! On with the Fic!  
  
End repeat...  
  
Oh yea and I'm going to have the next chapter up as soon as I post this one.HEHEHE  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& Last Time: "Your going to kill me aren't you," Hikari stated, her voice a whisper of ice. The boy laughed at her comment, crossing his arms, "Na. Babe, if I'd wanted to kill ya, you would have already been dead. In a matter of speaking, my mission was to acquire you before the base was destroyed. So don't worry, your safe with me. I wouldn't want to risk my mission being a complete loss by your death now would I?" he told her, turning back to his Gundam. "Lets go, we can't stay, they'll find us to easily here," he then turned back to Hikari, a cryptic smile appearing on his face, "or would you much rather stay here and let them take you back to the hell you were living in. I know I wouldn't." Hikari took a quick glance in the direction of the base and a shiver ran through her being. The boy smiled knowingly and turned back to his Gundam, knowing she would follow.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Hikari felt uneasiness as the boy triggered the hatch leading into the Gundam. Another enclosed place were there was no way out, trapped inside the small cramped area.  
  
The boy's braid whipped around him as his head turned towards her, his eyebrow going up in question, eyes glimmering with mischief.  
  
A wide goofy grin stretched across his lips as he saluted her. With one quick move he pushed Hikari into the blackness. Tumbling into the space she landed a little to the right of the pilot's seat.  
  
"Don't worry, babe. It will be over before you know it," he said, still grinning as he jumped into the empty seat. The hatch started to close which only made Hikari more nervous, but she tried this time to keep her feelings to herself.  
  
Hikari needed to focus on something other then the small enclosure she now found herself. Eyes traveling over the screen in front and the controls around her, she finally noticed the deep hole that seeped blood onto the boy's black tank top.  
  
Hikari gasped, "your hurt," her eyes widening at the bullet wound.  
  
The boy half grunted, half laughed, at her statement. She scolded herself for not noticing the obvious, as the boy powered-up the Gundam's computer.  
  
"I'll be fine as long as we get out of here. I just hope we don't run into any delays, so we can get back to safe territory," he said casually.  
  
At that moment a beeping red light sounded in the cockpit. The boy cursed his luck, not noticing the blush that rush to her face at his display of word choice.  
  
"If it's a battle they want then it's a battle they're going to get. They should know better then to go against me, Shinigumi!" said the boy heartily.  
  
Not knowing what was going on Hikari was about to ask when the screen flicked on in front of her and showed six Mobil Dolls coming in for an attack on the boy's Gundam.  
  
In response, the boy meat the incoming advance by running to meet them, using the Gundam's evil looking scythe with a beam of light as the blade. With only one swing, two Dolls were beheaded on the spot.  
  
Hikari looked on with surprise as he took care of another in much the same way and speed. She thought that they were going to be all right, but when Hikari glanced down she saw that more blood flowed from his wound and that he was breathing very hard.  
  
Suddenly from out of nowhere a 7th Doll slammed into Gundam, sending them tumbling into the trees of the dense forest.  
  
Hikari got badly jumbled; she quickly recovering after the pain in her head subsided. But when she looked at the boy at her side, she found him unconscious. His breathing was becoming more and more shallower as time flowed by.  
  
Looking into the screen she saw the three remaining Dolls coming in for an attack and start their retaliation with a jaw-wrenching hit.  
  
Hikari looked desperately to the boy, and then back to the screen, having an idea of what she could do but wondering if it was worth the risk. Finally after the third assault from the attacking group from outside, she decided to risk using her abilities.  
  
Hikari began to focus on the Gundam itself, letting her and the Gundam merge together. From outside, the Gundam began to glow faintly as if a protective barrier enveloped it.  
  
That was when she felt the faint knowledge or consciousness of the Gundam- Deathscythe as it called itself.  
  
She was one with Deathscythe, mentally becoming the Gundam.  
  
Merging with Deathscythe completely, she moved toward the boy named Duo but also Shinigami or "God of death" as Deathscythe knew the boy liked to be called during battle.  
  
Hikari brushed his bangs from his eyes as she slowly lowered her lips to his. Focusing her link with Deathscythe and her own powers of healing she breathed her life essence into him.  
  
She held the kiss long enough for her to make a link with Duo, so that she could stop his condition from worsening.  
  
It would take too much of her already thinned powers to heal him fully with the threat of the Mobil Dolls trying to cut through the barrier she had put up to stop Deathscythe from gaining more damage.  
  
Finally taking charge Hikari, as Deathscythe, brought the Beam Scythe around, hitting the first attacking Doll with in reach. The power of the hit sent the Doll tumbling back, slamming into the ground with a resonating crash. Hikari used her free arm to hit another Mobil doll that was on her, sending it falling away, kicking up large pieces of dirt around it. She new that she wasn't as graceful as Duo, but she was getting the job done with only one Doll left standing.  
  
Hikari was turning the tides in her favor when suddenly she felt Duo slipping away from her mental link.  
  
She thinned out more of her power to stabilize him, but the time it took to reestablish the link, the last remaining Doll took a shot at her.  
  
As pain ran down her body her initial fear became a reality. When using too much of her power in two directions at the same time, she put herself in great danger of total immersion.  
  
The side affect of her merging and not staying in control of her mind made her link with Deathscythe go out of control. She looked down at her human body and saw bloody gashes exactly where the Mobil Doll had hit Deathscythe.  
  
When Deathscythe took damage she would experience it in blood.  
  
Knowing if she took any more hits like that one she would be finished, she went into action. With one last maneuver she hit the Mobil suit sending it spiraling to lay with its friends in the soil of the forest.  
  
She had to retreat and fast.  
  
The longer she maintained the two links, the more Deathscythe would share its damage with her. Already she felt anther cut appear on her arm and cheek.  
  
At least the link with Deathscythe showed her where to go and at that instant Deathscythe took to the sky leading her back to the hideout of the Gundams.  
  
The sense of being overly comforted by Deathscythe's presence, she did not listen to the danger signs that a part of her mind was sending her, what about the other pilots?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter out and another soon to follow, so it would be too much of a cliffy, but lets see how fast I can post the next part.. It shouldn't take to long just to organize; I have it written already.HEHEHEHEHE  
  
Oh and one more thing.THANK YOU SO MUCH Chara, FOR REVIEWING you made my day^_~ 


	4. Dangerous Ground

Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, I'm just a lowly college student having a little fun, so please don't sue little old me!  
  
Rated PG/PG-13: I don't think it's really a pg-13 fic, but I'm really being careful until I know my way around here better! ^_~. (Nude, and violent content maybe a swear-word here or there)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari didn't know how long it was when finally their destination came into sight. She only knew that they had taken sometime so as to be sure no one followed them to the hideout.  
  
Deathscythe slowly landed on the ground outside of the entrance to the hanger where the pilots were housing their Gundams.  
  
Hikari found all the other Gundams inside, which meant the others, had completed the mission to destroy the enemy base.  
  
As Deathscythe entered the huge cavernous structure and passed the Gundam she had first seen back at the base, she knew from Deathscythe that it was Shenlong or Nataku as Wufei the pilot called it.  
  
She saw Wufei working on a section of Shenlong's arm. He only glanced at her (Deathscythe) as they passed.  
  
Deathscythe positioned itself into the place where it had claimed as its own, when suddenly a side vid-screen appeared on the monitor in front of Hikari.  
  
The pilot known as Heero entered her view, "your late," he said, his voice in monotone as he finished typing something on his laptop before looking up at her.  
  
Is eyes grew a shade wider, the only surprise that he showed at finding her instead of Duo. "Who are you, and how do you work for," he said menacingly, his eyes giving her a death stare.  
  
The site that Heero saw before him was a girl around his age covered with cuts and bruises from head to toe. Her thigh length military shirt was now seeping with blood, her thighs bare of pants were also covered with more bleeding cuts.  
  
His eye twitched as he saw a motionless Duo off to the side and the little name tag on the girl's shirt identifying it as the one that Duo had warn for the mission.  
  
Hikari stared back at him trying to keep the control over Deathscythe with her remaining powers, "Duo was shot, I need help getting him out of here so that I can treat him or he will die," she choked, hoping that she sounded firm enough for the hard soldier in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, Hikari felt more of her control between Deathscythe slipping. A slight gasp escaped her mouth as more pain jabbed in her arm; her eye's shutting tight.  
  
A trickle of blood traveled down her arm, telling her a new wound had opened, Heero seeing the cut appear, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Please.I'll answer all the questions you have, but not until I now Duo is safe," she said, her jaw clenching at the added pain, reopening her eyes to stare strait into his imposing blue ones. The vid-screen blipped out of existence as Hikari started to shut down Deathscythe.  
  
Hikari undid the hatch mentally, already beginning to undo the merge with Deathscythe. But as Hikari tried to drag Duo out of the cockpit she was met with a barrel of a shotgun.  
  
Hikari's eyes traveled the length of the barrel to meet vacant green eyes. Hikari frowned, "are you going to help me or not," she said and turned away from the boy named Trowa, returning to drag Duo from Deathscythe.  
  
Abruptly her knees buckled out from underneath her, the link between Duo and her breaking. Duo gave a deep sigh, and then stopped breathing all together.  
  
Trowa stepped half way into the cockpit. Lowering his gun as he extended his hand to Duo, "I can't find a pulse," he said, a glimmer of worry flashed across his unemotional eyes. He dragged Duo onto the platform outside of Deathscythe.  
  
Hikari, knowing that she had little time to help him, but also knowing that she greatly risked herself, throw caution to the wind knowing she would not let him die.  
  
She called upon her power, electrifying the area around her. She lowered her lips once again to Duo's and let her life essence pour into him.  
  
Their lips glowed with the power transfer. The glimmer flowed down Duo's entire body emitting a soothing shimmer around him.  
  
Suddenly Duo took a deep breath, taking more of her healing power into him. As his color turned healthy, Hikari's paled a degree.  
  
Finally she cut the contact off, her vision turned hazy.  
  
Trowa looked at her in wonder, not understanding what he had seen. Over his shoulder three shadows gasped at the interchange, signifying that the rest of the pilots had gathered.  
  
Hikari sat back feeling the last fragment of the merge with Deathscythe wear off, but leaving her with a painful parting gift.  
  
Hikari's body felt like a metal fist had bounded into her gut. She gasped at the suddenness of the pain.  
  
The force of the ache caused her to double over, one hand leaning on the ground as the other clenched at her stomach. Blood dripped from her mouth as she coughed it up. Her body started to go into spasms.  
  
The world dimmed considerably, sight and sound muffled. She then felt hands upon her shoulders, supporting her as she shook. When Hikari looked up she found Duo there, a look of horror on his face.  
  
"What did you guys do to her?" Duo rounded on his heels as he stood, coming to face the four speechless pilots.  
  
Heero was the first to recover, "none of us touched her," he said calmly.  
  
Duo gritted his teeth, "then why the hell is the babe like this? She wasn't injured before! And!-and wait..." Duo looked confused as he took in their surroundings, "How in the hell did we get back here, we were in a middle of a fight with a couple of Mobile Dolls. I don't remember taking us back to the hanger," he said becoming even more perplexed.  
  
Hikari shakily got to her feet. Duo turned around feeling movement behind him, "what's going on, why are you-" Hikari cut him off with a raised hand.  
  
"They had no part in this. If any thing, it was my fault," Hikari croaked, grimacing when she rubbed her stomach, knowing that probably some of her ribs were cracked.  
  
Duo stepped closer to her in concern, showing none of the recluse and carefree individual she had encountered before.  
  
Hikari's mouth rose in a half smile, "don't worry I'm not going to die from this, I've had much worse," she closed her eyes to catch her breath, and to calm her mind.  
  
She didn't see the arched eyebrow of Trowa and Heero at her comment. Wufie snorted in disgust.  
  
"Why did you bring a weak onna here? Your mission was to collect the data and that was all," grunted Wufie. "Don't tell me that all my hard work was for nothing, while you were off chasing some onna," he snarled, roaming over the barely clothed Hikari.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I got a lot more then what was called for...a lot more," Duo responded casting a glance at Hikari. Quatre frowned at his fellow pilots, stepping past them, "Miss, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I ask that you forgive both my friend's rudeness. Why don't you come with me; it looks as if you are in serious need of medical treatment. And after your wounds are treated we would greatly appreciate it if you would enlighten us on how you and Maxwell ended up here."  
  
Hikari opened her eyes and meet those of Quatre. She knew that even with his bright smile he was still a Gundam pilot. These boys were people that never trusted others and rarely trusted each other.  
  
Images from the ruminants of the link with Deathscythe told her as much, "I think I will decline. I would much rather leave and disappear so no one can find me, if it's all right with you. Any way it would probably be safer for all of you if I did just that," Hikari sighed heavily her chest hurting in the process.  
  
Quatre blinked at her words, then determination set his mouth into a tight line. "Please I insist. Let me treat your wounds first," he said firmly, but still with a touch of warmth in his voice.  
  
Hikari knew her hope that they would actually let her leave was fanciful, but she was still hoping for some reason they would. stupid.  
  
At that moment she felt so tired and drained. She had never used her abilities as much as she had today, remembering the base and all the tests that had been performed on her. She had always fought them by trying to fight her natural sense of defense to use her abilities during the exhausting and painful testing.  
  
They hadn't even treated her injuries knowing that she would heal in a few hours. That was how she had been living for the past few years.  
  
Though the amount of power she used today would probably inhibit her healing ability for at least two days. Her healing life essence needed time to regenerate.  
  
So, she hated to admit it, but she probably could use some treatment knowing that right now she couldn't rely on her healing abilities.  
  
Heero approach Hikari. She flinched back from his piercing Persian blue eyes, as if he saw right into her very soul, "you will go and have Quatre treat your wounds," he said.  
  
Glancing at Duo he continued, "and you will go with them to be checked out yourself," he stated.  
  
Turning back to Hikari, his eyes looked her up and down, " then you will answer all our questions as you promised. If you don't cooperate, omae o korosu," Heero whispered harshly as he turned and walked away from the others.  
  
Hikari blinked after him, taking in the death threat of the perfect soldier.  
  
Wufei grunted as if the situation was beneath him and left to return to repairing Nataku. Hikari looked from Duo to Trowa and lastly to Quatre who was waiting for her to follow him.  
  
Hikari bowed her head in defeat, "I guess I can't say no to that," She sighed, glancing up at Duo who gave her a grimace.  
  
"Then let us go," said Quatre as he led them to the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHE. done for now. Hope you like this part cause' its my fav! 


	5. Telepath

Since I'm getting so many more reviews (more then I thought I would get. THANKS) I thought I would post the last part that I have already pre written. I now have to start from scratch again, but posting this fic made it come alive for me again, so hopefully it won't be too long before I have more for you. Cross your fingers X_X!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, I'm just a lowly college student having a little fun, so please don't sue little old me!  
  
Rated PG/PG-13: I don't think it's really a pg-13 fic, but I'm really being careful until I know my way around here better! ^_~. (Nude, and violent content maybe a swear-word here or there)  
  
So with out further adu..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
If you don't cooperate, omae o korosu," Heero whispered harshly as he turned and walked away from the others. Hikari blinked after him, taking in the death threat of the perfect soldier. Wufei grunted as if the situation was beneath him and left to return to repairing Nataku. Hikari looked from Duo to Trowa and lastly to Quatre who was waiting for her to follow him. Hikari bowed her head in defeat, "I guess I can't say no to that," She sighed, glancing up at Duo who gave her a grimace. "Then let us go," said Quatre as he led them to the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Hikari looked around her, she found herself in a cavernous hallway. They all had exited the massive hanger where the Gundams were housed and had walked into a hallway.  
  
The only lights, which softly illuminated the rocky surfaces of the arched walls, were positioned in grooves in the chipped rock surface. The lights gave the hall an eerie atmosphere.  
  
Hikari felt a chill run down her body, making her weaver in her step. A hand lightly touched her in support. Turning, Hikari once again meet with the hazel green eye of Trowa, the other being hidden with his long flowing bangs.  
  
His face still was a mask, which held no emotion, but his touch was very gentle and reassuring.  
  
She glanced ahead of her noticing a sidelong glance from Duo, his braid zigzagging behind him. His eyes holding something she couldn't identify. Almost like he was measuring her up, or wondering what he had actually freed from the cell at the base.  
  
The other two pilots were also wondering about this strange girl and the glow that had appeared when her lips had encased Duo's. Trowa and Quatre knew their friend should be death, and not walking with as much energy as he always did. Their curiousness of Hikari increased.  
  
The group finally reached a metal door. Quatre stepped up to the door's sensor that made the door slide open. Hikari was about to enter when she got a glimpse of something in the room that made her blood run cold.  
  
Off to the side there was a room that looked a lot like the cell she had been kept in at the base. She bounded back to slam against of the hallway's rock wall.  
  
"This was a trap, wasn't it!" Hikari spat out as anger and fear enveloped her common sense.  
  
The three boys rounded on her, coming into a defense position.  
  
"I'm such a fool! You're as bad as the people at the base! I will not be put into another cell, not by you, not by any one! I will not become a lab rat for you or any one's experiments!"  
  
Hikari clenched her hands trying to call her abilities, but her powers were so thin that only a slight glow came to her call.  
  
The boys looked on with awe and confusion, but at that moment Duo's face lit up with understanding as he glanced back into the infirmary. "No! Wait! Stop! It's not what you think!" Duo tried, but Hikari was down the hall in a flash, the others following at her heels.  
  
Hikari was amazingly fast for being as hurt as she was. She retraced her steps back to the hanger making some of the lambs in the hall explode if any of the three boys got to close.  
  
Finally she got to the hanger door and slammed it open. She closed it fast before the boys reached her.  
  
Hikari grabbed some metal bars sitting carelessly beside the door making them fall to the ground in front of the entrance. Knowing that would give her some time, she took off again, going towards the half open hanger.  
  
Half way there, Hikari heard the door open enough to let the three boys through, Duo cursing all the way. Hikari felt her body weakening as she tried to run to the green of the trees that were just a few meters way.  
  
Hope raised itself as the open doorway got closer, but it was quickly dashed as something hard crashed into her.  
  
Hikari's breath was knocked out of her making her go limp as her and the object fell to the floor. A hot flash of pain enveloped her body, making the world go white for a second.  
  
Terror hit her mind in agony, knowing that she was imprisoned yet again. "I will not be imprisoned again. I will not!" Hikari tried to yell but her words only came out in a gasped breath.  
  
An anguished cry came from her mouth unbidden, as she tried with no success to gain control of her limbs from the object... no, person that was inhibiting her.  
  
She went still, forming the last bit of power so that enough force would make the person lose hold so that she could escape away from him.  
  
When he did loosen his hold he grunted with surprise giving her time to roll away. When she got in a crouch she found herself cornered.  
  
Hikari saw that the body that had crashed against her had been Wufei. He had probably seen her running and went to stop her from escaping. Hikari growled when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, facing Duo. His hands were out as if he was trying to calm a spooked animal.  
  
"It was your plan all along, wasn't it, to capture me and then use me for your own benefit? And here I used my healing essence to save you. What a fool I'm turning out to be, I've traded one hell for another," Hikari said icily.  
  
Duo slowly shook his head no, "That clear glass room is used for surgery. It's not a cell. It is nothing like at the base. We aren't trying to incase you like they had. Please try to believe me, babe. We only use the room for medical purposes," Duo said in a soothing voice.  
  
"I know it might be hard, but there is nothing to be afraid about. I promise that we are only going to treat your wounds here," Duo said, eyes pleaded.  
  
Hikari hesitated actually believing him, but then thinking it a lie just like the scientists had so many times before and she stared to inch her way from them.  
  
She almost bolted in fright, but then suddenly a voice inside her head stopped her from fleeing. She felt her mind being touched by another's.  
  
She blinked at the acknowledgment, and the power and intensity. Her eyes went to Quatre, and knew instantly when she met his eye's that it was his mind trying to calm her, showing her that she had indeed nothing to be afraid about.  
  
Hikari hadn't felt this much warmth and caring since she had been taken from her mother, and in reaction her eye's started to water...it was too much to fast, she had no way to protect him from his intrusion of her mind.  
  
Shaking her head she put her hand to her head, "Quatre stop! Your feelings, they're overwhelming me. My mind is too sensitive right now to your mind's telepathy, please stop.. I ...can't protect ...you," she cried, falling to the ground as the connection was broken.  
  
Quatre blinked in astonishment to her words, but before he could recover from the broken connection a flood of images attacked his psyche.  
  
And in them he saw a woman with caring, loving eyes looking back at him. He was looking back at her as if he was a child in her arms, but then the image turned to that of the woman being held back by shadowy figures, he was reaching out as he cried out to her, but neither one of them could reach the other.  
  
Suddenly the woman got free from her captors and rushed towards him, but in the next instant a gunshot rang in his ears.  
  
The woman frozen in mid-stride and fall to the concrete floor. Blood flowed from the woman's back, painting the pavement a deep crimson.  
  
He yelled in sorrow and pain as energy flowed from his little body. The next moment he saw only light as the shadowy figures were enveloped by the power, they all seemed to disincarnate before him.  
  
Then the image faded to blackness.  
  
Quatre stumbled as he came back to reality, Trowa supporting the blond pilot as he tried to steady himself.  
  
He glanced up to the girl; no he saw Hikari crumpled on the ground, her hands covering her face as silent sobs shook her frame.  
  
"By Allah! Wha-t happened?" asked Quatre still a little shaken by the images that flooded his mind, some how knowing small details of the girl, like her name being Hikari.  
  
Hikari seemed to try and control her sorrow as she tried to answer him, "You unknowingly opened up a memory link between us.  
  
I was to drained to control the intrusion and you relived a moment in my past that I had tried to forget," Hikari said brokenly.  
  
Quatre looked confusingly at her, "But I have done this many times with out this kind of affect, I don't understand?" Quatre took a step toward Hikari, horror and confusion warring in his eyes.  
  
Hikari wiped away the tears that flowed from her eyes, "I'm a telepath like you, only different. My abilities usually keep a barrier up from these kinds of assaults, but with my powers being so over used today I didn't have the barrier to protect you."  
  
Quatre slowly stepped up to her, bending down to help her up. Wufei was frozen in an awed expression, his eye's wider then usual and his hands bracing his torso from the small shock that her powers had given him.  
  
Duo looked from the girl to Quatre. Trowa was doing the same, his eyes narrowed in thought as he digested the strange girl's words.  
  
He had always known that Quatre had some psychic ability, but she had just admitted it that she also was a telepath of some kind.  
  
He slowly stepped back from the others and silently left as his mind secretly started to calculate the event.  
  
He needed to find Heero to tell him this knew bit of info before they questioned her later.  
  
Hikari's manner totally changed, the reassurance that Quatre had given her in that brief interface calmed her down, letting Duo, Quatre and as well Wufei, take her away to the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre settled Hikari on the cot in the infirmary. He walked over to pick up cleaning supplies to apply on Hikari's wounds.  
  
Wufei leaned against the wall while Duo stood in the middle of the room, his eyes watching the girl on the cot from under his spiky bangs.  
  
Hikari was limp, her mind as well as her body on the point of utter exhaustion.  
  
"Here drink this, it will help," the gentle clear blue eyes of Quatre raised a steaming cup towards Hikari as she rose her head to except the hot liquid.  
  
It seeped down her throat and seemed to spread through out her body. Closing her eyes she felt some strength come back to her, calming her aching body.  
  
"What's in that, I feel some of my strength coming back?" She lifted her lazy eyes as she asked her question of Quatre.  
  
"Yea? I think I asked you one time, but never got an answer," Duo's eyebrows scrunching up in thought. A smile graced Quatre's lips with a glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, just a old family recipe that has been passed down from generation to generation. With some spices from my home country," He said as he set the medical supplies to the side of her, opening it to get out what he needed.  
  
"Oh, that tells us a lot," said Duo sarcastically. Hikari stifled a giggle from escaping as she watched the frustrated Duo. His eyes focusing on to her were he gave her a goofy grin. Wefei rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what is your name, Babe? I don't think we ever introduced ourselves back at the base," spoke Duo.  
  
Hikari glanced in his direction, blinking at his words. She had forgotten that he didn't know her name, he was unconscious when he had taken her life essence, so he didn't experience the flow of her memories into his mind, like Quatre did.  
  
When she healed others it wasn't an actual merge so she didn't share other peoples memories they only shared hers, if she had done an actual merge, like with Deathscythe, they would have both shared bits of each other's memories.  
  
"My name is Hikari, but I already know your name as well as the others, Deathscythe told me," Duo jerked his head up a look of shock in his eyes.  
  
In turn Wufei's eyebrow rose a degree in disbelief. Quatre only briefly stopped in his treatment of her wounds, his eyes clouding for a second.  
  
"What do you mean Deathscythe told you?" Duo's eyes narrowed. Hikari was about to tell him about it when Quatre spoke up, his eye's a little distant.  
  
"You merged with his Gundam didn't you Miss Hikari..."  
  
Hikari looked up into Quatre's face, a look of surprise crossed her eyes. Quatre blinked then looked into Hikari's eyes, a sad smile on his lips.  
  
"I don't know what a merge is, but somehow I know that is what you did...strange how I also knew your name before you told us, and that your love of life would stop you from ever purposely harming or killing others, with your power," Quatre said as he finished with bandaging all the wounds the were not covered by Duo's military shirt.  
  
"I also get the impression that is not what happened to us," Quatre declared. Hikari just nodded, still taken aback from the knowledge he must of gained during that episode in the hallway. A sudden awkwardness came into the air around Quatre.  
  
He stepped back and looked from her shirt then to her face. It took Hikari a second to understand what was making him blush. She then comprehended.  
  
He needed to treat the wounds under the shirt but was not sure how to proceed. She then smiled her understanding and started to unbutton her first article of clothing that she had been given in a long time, a little sad to have to part with it.  
  
She was oblivious to the blush that appeared on Wufei and Duo's face or that of the one that deepened on Quatre's. Still thinking about Quatre's words.  
  
"Yes your right Quatre, we didn't merge or I would have gotten some of your memories, but before I start to go into detail I think that the rest of the guys should be here so that I don't have to explain twice. For one, I don't have the energy," Hikari said as she started to pull back the shirt, having trouble with places that the shirt had been dried with blood attaching it to her body.  
  
Seeing that she needed help and feeling even more uncomfortable, Quatre came up to help her get out of the military shirt. Duo coughed in nervousness as he averted his eyes.  
  
"Feh, Quatre hurry up so that we can meet with the others," said Wufei his arms going into the classical folded pose, trying to feign calm.  
  
Duo snorted at Wufei's apparent awkwardness by the nude female sitting only a couple feet away. Wufei glared at the braided pilot.  
  
Duo for once kept the taunt that he was going to launch at Wufei for another time, knowing his own face had a slight tint of red because of the exposed skin not so far away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now and thanks to:  
  
Chara.. you crack me up.I'm glad Duo got to go back to Heero.though I'm not sure I want to know why.^_^' *Duo appears and slaps SW on the back.. "SW Your dirty mind has no bounds. Heh he. of course you know what we were doing.(SW blushes profusely).. No not that I was just kidding," Duo laughs as he walks off*  
  
Ling Fa. I might take you up on your offer.still thinking of what should happen next.hehehe  
  
Michelle Ann Myst Lady... Duo is the man.though I love all the boys. could never choose one over the other..*sigh*  
  
SwomeSwan, glad you liked it..heh hehe  
  
Solain Rhyo.. I hope you liked this latest plot development! 


End file.
